Dear Mum and Dad
by ElfGirl92
Summary: Dear Mum and Dad;                   I didn't mean to fall in love with a Malfoy, it just happened. You always warned me that the Malfoys were no good and for a while I believed you.     That was, until our 7th Year.    Rated T for language


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_Dear Mum and Dad;_

_I didn't mean to fall in love with a Malfoy, it just happened. You always warned me that the Malfoys were no good and for a while I believed you. _

_That was, until our 7__th__ Year._

_You remember when I got my Head Girl badge, you were so proud and I was too, then I found out the Head Boy was none other than Scorpius Malfoy? Well, we hated each other for at least 5 months until the day before February 14__th__, when I found the Valentine's Day card hidden under a pile of Scorpius' dirty clothes in the Head's common room. _

_At first I thought it was another Rose, but then I remembered that I was the only one in his year, Scorpius wasn't one for dating younger girls, although they threw themselves at him almost on a daily basis, his girlfriends had always been in our year or even a little older than him._

_I then thought it was some cruel joke, to spite me because I had just broken up with my boyfriend Luke, but when I confronted him about it, he confessed that he had, in fact, never hated me. After that things began to change between us, almost unnoticeable to the people around us, but to me and Scorpius, they were big differences to how we were at the start of the year. _

_We fell in love._

_You may laugh and say 'Malfoys can't love' but Scorpius is nothing like past Malfoys that you've told me about, he doesn't hate Muggleborns, he's not cold, calculating and arrogant and above all, he believes in marriage for love, not convenience or because of what blood runs in your veins, he doesn't act like a Slytherin at all. I've even met his father, Draco and although he carries the Dark Mark that you said was a sign of evil, he was kind, had a great sense of humour and didn't seem to mind his only son wants to marry a Weasley. I must admit, I am afraid to bring Scorpius to meet you, I don't know how you would react and, if Uncle Harry was there, what he would say._

_Please remember that I am 20 years old now and am capable of making my own decisions, I am going to marry Scorpius, whether you give me permission or not and I hope that in time you will come to forgive me._

_We leave for Australia in the morning, we'll be taking a Muggle aeroplane and once we're there, we will start a new life, in a country that has never heard of Lord Voldemort or the Malfoy family; there we will be free of prejudice._

_Give my love to Hugo, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. And tell Hugo I'm sorry that I won't be there to hear his band play their first concert, but Scorpius and I have been planning this move for a while and I'm sorry the dates clashed._

_Again, I'm so sorry and I do hope you can forgive me._

_All my love,_

_Rose_

'Rose? Are you okay?' Scorpius asked, coming up behind Rose as she finished the letter, there were large tear stains on the parchment where Rose had been crying as she wrote.

'I'm fine Scorp.' Rose replied, wiping away the remaining tears and turning to her fiancé.

Scorpius looked over her shoulder and read the letter that Rose had spent over 3 hours writing, she had kept stopping, crumpling up the parchment and starting over again, until finally, she had a letter she thought would be okay to send to her parents.

'Rose, you don't have to come to Australia with me, are you sure you want to abandon your family and everything you know? It's hurting you too much.' asked Scorpius once he'd finished reading the letter.

'I'm sure Scorp, I love you, of course I'm coming to Australia with you.' replied Rose, glaring at him.

'Okay tiger, I'm sorry for being concerned about the mental state of my future wife, I won't mention it again.' laughed Scorpius, placing a gentle kiss on Rose's forehead then turning and walking out of the bedroom into the living room of their tiny flat.

'Hurry up and send the letter if that's what you're going to do. The packing needs finishing.' he called over his shoulder.

'Coming.' Rose called back, shoving the letter into an envelope and handing it to her owl, which flew quickly out of the window and off into the bright sunshine.

The next morning

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, get your arse out of bed or we are going to miss the plane.' Rose practically screamed as she tore around the flat, throwing the last items of clothing and small items into the bags they were going to use as hand luggage.

'Mmph?' was Scorpius' muffled reply as he emerged, sleepy eyed and messy haired from beneath the covers of their bed.

'Scorpius, MOVE!' Rose yelled, pointing her wand at the bed, causing it to leap into the air and turn over, depositing an indignant Scorpius on the floor.

'Rose...' he growled, but stopped when Rose thrust the clock in front of his face 'Shit!'

'Exactly, now get dressed; you'll have to wait for breakfast now, there isn't enough time for you to eat at the moment.' said Rose, just managing to cram the clock into Scorpius' bag.

'What? No food?' complained Scorpius as he dressed hurriedly, grabbed his bag from the kitchen table and ran to where Rose was stood beside the front door waiting.

'Calm down Scorp, we have an hour to sort ourselves out.' said Rose amused at the frantic expression on her fiancé's face, touching his arm briefly.

'But you said...you altered the clock didn't you?' Scorpius said; his eyes widening as he looked at the clock over the booking in desk.

Rose grinned deviously 'If I'd have told you the real time you would have muttered something incoherent, rolled over and gone back to sleep.'

'Thanks Rose.' Scorpius mumbled 'Did you pick up the tickets? They were on the kitchen sideboard.'

Rose rummaged in her bag for a moment, and then held up her hand to show the tickets she had just pulled out of the bag. Scorpius sighed with relief.

'Breath Scorp, soon we'll be on the plane and starting a new life.' soothed Rose as Scorpius began to look around in alarm.

'It's not that, they're late.' muttered Scorpius, not aware he had said it out loud.

'Who?'

'Rose!' Hermione Weasley raced across the airport lobby and threw herself at her daughter.

'Mum? Dad? Hugo? Uncle Harry? What are you doing here?' asked Rose in astonishment, returning her mother's hug.

'You really think we would let you go all the way to Australia without saying goodbye?' asked Ron in amusement, untangling Hermione and hugging his daughter as well.

'But...'

'Scorpius owled us last night after you sent that letter, said that you were torn between us and him and he didn't want to take you away from your family if it hurt you, he told us the time and airport and told us to meet you here.' said Harry with a smile.

'Besides, I'm not letting you miss my big debut.' put in Hugo.

'You mean...you'll give us your blessing?'

'Of course, Scorpius came to see us a few months ago actually.'

Rose turned and glowered at Scorpius, who at once looked ashamed.

'Sorry Rose, but I knew you wouldn't take me to meet them, instead you were all for just running off to Australia with just a note left behind explaining what and why you'd done what you did.'

'Rose, we've been friends with Draco Malfoy for the last 5 years, he told us about you and Scorpius getting engaged long before you wrote that letter and as long as you're happy, we don't care who you marry.' said Ron.

'So we don't have to go to Australia?' asked Rose.

'Not if you don't want to.' replied Scorpius with a smile.

'Thank Merlin for that, I was just about to make the biggest mistake of my life.' muttered Rose in relief.

'Well, if that's how you feel...' said Scorpius, turning away from Rose with a teasing shrug, but was stopped by Rose.

'I didn't mean you Scorpius you idiot, _you've_ got to be the best mistake I've ever made.' she said.

'That's good, because I didn't actually sell the flat.' said Scorpius with a smirk that rivalled his fathers.

'You didn't? You mean you knew we wouldn't be going to Australia?'

'Your father posed as a buyer for me so it seemed as though I had sold the flat.' said Scorpius with a sly smile.

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy...' began Rose, Scorpius braced himself for a long stream of insults and was surprised when Rose threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 'Merlin I love you.'

'Everything's been returned to your flat, all that remains is for me to give these back to you.' said Ron once Rose had released Scorpius, dangling the keys to the flat in front of Rose's face.

'Shall we go back to The Burrow and celebrate our daughter's engagement now we actually know she's engaged?' asked Hermione.

'Sounds good to me, I'll just go get Ginny and the kids, might stop off at Draco's and break him the good news too.' said Harry.

'Don't forget Teddy and Victoire Uncle Harry, they'll want to know too.' put in Hugo cheekily.

'We'll start planning the wedding straight away. I hope Molly will let us use the garden again.' enthused Hermione.

'My band will play.' said Hugo, his eyes shining with excitement.

Rose looked at Scorpius, who made a face.

'There goes our nice quiet wedding.' he muttered. Rose squeezed his arm and smiled.

'Humour them Scorp, they haven't had a wedding to get excited about since Teddy and Victoire's 7 years ago.' she replied quietly as they followed the family out of the airport.

'I told you we should have just snuck off to Las Vegas and got married there, now our faces are going to be splashed all over the front page of The Daily Prophet, so much for the Malfoys keeping their heads down.' groaned Scorpius.

'If I remember rightly, you didn't even know that people could get married in Las Vegas until you overheard those Muggles talking about how _their_ daughter had run off there to marry some guy she'd only known for a few weeks.'

'Yeah, but...'

'Rose, Scorpius?' asked Hugo.

'Yes Hugo?' replied Rose, looking at her brother, who, unbeknown to both Scorpius and Rose, had been walking beside them the whole time.

'What's Las Vegas?'

'Don't worry Hugo, just forget it was even mentioned.' said Rose, ruffling his hair affectionately.

'Hurry up you three, we've still got half the family to contact.' called Harry from in front of them.

Scorpius groaned again and Rose and Hugo laughed.

**3 Months Later**

_**The Daily Prophet**__**19**__**th**__** August 2024**_

_**WEDDING OF THE YEAR**_

_**SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY AND ROSE JANE WEASLEY FINALLY TIE THE KNOT**_

_A Special Report by Luna Longbottom_

_Yesterday, the most controversial couple of the Wizarding World married, surrounded by friends and family; in a ceremony at the Weasley home also known as The Burrow. The bride looked radiant in a satin cream dress and the groom wore traditional black dress robes with silver hems, they stared into each other's eyes as they said their vows and exchanged rings watched by their proud parents Ronald and Hermione Weasley and Draco Malfoy._

_The bride was attended by her cousins Lily Potter and Victoire Lupin and best friend Resa Longbottom. The best man was Hugo Weasley, whose band 'Hell Raising Hippogriffs' played at the reception._

_For a full report; turn to page 10_


End file.
